Finally Together
by Angel Benders
Summary: Korra and Mako get some time alone together in the afternoon at the park, and Mako realises just how much he likes Korra.


***Sorry folks I accidentally deleted the original of this while making edits  
**

**A/N - So guys, this is my first fic. Very light Makorra fluff with a simple plot, I will write more detailed fics as I learn to write better, it's not my strong spot, so I hope you enjoy! Please r and r!  
**

The two of them strode out of the apartment, heading towards the park. The initial plan was for all three of them to go out together to relax, however Bolin, not for the first time, pulled out in favour of following some girl that caught his eye. Mako had rolled his eyes and sighed at the revelation of his plans, now he was stuck with Korra, alone. Alone, he thought, with the avatar. His mind wandered off chasing thoughts of Korra until he was snapped back to reality as he stumbled on a rock, just managing to regain balance before he fell. He heard a chuckle next to him and turned to see Korra, arms crossed and grinning at him. All he could do was smile back in embarrassment, a warm rush flooding his cheeks. They must have gone red, for Korra burst into a fit of laughter. She quickly grew a little more serious, "don't worry Mako," she reassured, still giggling lightly, "it happens to the best of us." He looked down at his feet, took a breath and looked at Korra. Her sparkling blue eyes drew him in and he couldn't look away. "Korra-," he cut himself short, words failing to form acceptable phrases in his head.

She was so beautiful, he thought, and he wanted to tell her how beautiful and amazing she was and that he loved her. Yet, despite his efforts he couldn't do it, he just couldn't. What would she think? She's the avatar, she could have anyone she wants, so why would she choose him of all people. But he was sure that he loved Korra for Korra, not for the fact that she was the avatar. Maybe that would provide him some advantage. He blushed slightly and turned to continue walking towards the park, Korra by his side.

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time, he cherished the few times he got to spend alone with Korra, it was the only time that he got to feel closer to her. Now, sitting in the park alone with her, he felt himself panicking inside. He had hardly said anything during their time together today and he noticed it was starting to concern Korra, so he smiled and said "it's a beautiful afternoon, I'm glad I get to spend it with you." This provoked a raised eyebrow from Korra, obviously surprised by his choice of words, who questioned, "what's got you in such a good mood today?" His throat caught. He wanted to say what he thought of her right there and then, but for the life of him he couldn't and he sat there in silence for a moment. "Nothing, just the fresh air I guess," he replied awkwardly. Korra wasn't buying it, she knew there was something going on inside his head and she wasn't going to stop until she found out. "Is that all, Mako? You seem awfully distant today, what's on your mind?" She inquired with a hint of concern. Then something touched Mako's hand and looking down, he saw Korra had placed her hand over his. His heart beat out of his chest, racing. He blushed and turned away, pulling his hand with him.

Korra placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "Mako, what's wrong? You can tell me." He took a deep breath, this was it he thought, he was going to tell her. "Nothing's wrong at all, there's just something I want to tell you Korra." He took another deep breath before continuing, "you see, ever since my parents died, the only person I've cared for is Bolin. But then you arrived Korra, and now I have someone new in my life that I care for. It's not only that I care for you, I-," he cut off as his throat choked up, "I love you." He blushed, he wasn't sure if he had said too much or not at that moment. Korra went stiff, obviously taken back by the revelation, but then she relaxed and said, "is that what you're feeling Mako? You like me?" It took all effort he could muster to nod his head. But what he didn't expect was Korra to smile at him, it was an affectionate smile that he had never seen before, it was beautiful he thought. "That's so sweet Mako," she said softly, "I love you as well," she finished, moving her hand from his shoulder to his hand, gripping it tightly, another soft smile on her lips. Mako was taken back, never in his wildest dreams did he think she would like him back and that left his cheeks blushing violently and heart beating frantically. He gripped her hand back.

They walked back to the apartment in the sunset, fingers intertwined and beaming smiles as they looked at each other intently. It had been a beautiful afternoon in the park, and now he was with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
